Neptune Summer Resort
Neptune Summer Resort is a spin-off and acts as a spiritual successor to Fantendo Sports Resort. It is to be released on The V² exclusively. While the game features some of the same mechanics and returning characters, there are new characters and new mechanics. Story mode is notably removed, as this game doesn't really take place in any established canon. The game also features far more mature content due to it residing on Lapis. The game will feature characters from Exotoro's entire body of work. The game's setting is the planet Panderiz. Sports Dodgeball In Dodgeball, 14 characters (7 for each team) are out on the court. Six balls will be lined up at the halfcourt line. By tapping the button at the right moment during the countdown for the match to begin, the character that is being controlled will burst off the wall with an extra boost of speed, allowing them to get to the halfcourt line quicker. During the dodgeball game itself, movement is done through the directional pad, switching characters is done through the controller triggers or tapping a character on the gamepad, is used to run, is used to dodge or switch directions quickly, and is used to shoot if you have a dodgeball in hand. If a dodgeball hits your character, you will be automatically switched to the nearest one after two seconds. The goal is to get out the other team. In the case that a match doesn't end in five minutes, it will tally up who's left standing, with the team that has the most players winning. To charge up Finishers, doing successful dodges or getting other characters out will fill up the Finisher bar. Basketball In Basketball, 18 characters (9 for each team) are out on the court. Player must score points by shooting a basketball with into their hoop in order to win the game. Whichever team has the most points after all periods wins the match. Two points are acquired when the ball makes it in the hoop; three points are acquired when the ball gets shot from the three pointer and beyond or when a special shot is performed. Also in this sport, which is exclusive to this game, there is a shot clock on the bottom-left hand corner of the screen so the characters can shoot within the time limit, just like in a professional NBA game. If they do not shoot before time runs out, the other team gets possession. Players are also able to defend with , block with , and make dunks with in this game in a similar way to the actual sport. If the score is tied at the end of regulation, then sudden death commences. With this extra period in this sport, no game ends in a draw. Soccer In Soccer, 22 characters (11 for each team) are out on the field. Players must kick the soccerball with all the way to the other side of the field into the goal. Players can block with and hold down to charge shots. Swimming In Swimming, 10 characters (5 for each team) are in the pool. Players begin the race building up with the trigger buttons and then as they swim in the lanes, hit the trigger buttons to stimulate swimming. Players can hold down for a speed boost but if this is used too much it will bring a character to a tired halt. There are three laps, back and forward, that must be completed to win the event. Volleyball In Volleyball, 12 characters (6 for each team) are out on the beach court. Players must hit the ball with and when the other team fails to hit the ball, a point is rewarded. is used to jump and can lead into a spike if is pressed. ??? serves as a referee and if the ball hits him he will fall over with his Mana Martini, becoming enraged in the process and serve a yellow card to the character that did it, requiring players to use another character. Tennis In Tennis, 4 characters (2 per team) are on a tennis court. Players serve and hit the ball back and forth with until one side misses the ball. Players earn 15 points for each successful point, and win a game point if a player makes a point in their 40th point. If the other player ties with the player at the 40 mark, a deuce commences, and a player has to score two consecutive points to win a game point. Winning a number of game points makes the player win a set, or a match, and matches can be divided into sets. If two players tie in a set, a Tiebreaker commences, in which whichever player reaches 7 points wins the set or match. Racing In Racing, 6 characters (3 per team) are on a track. The player controls one character at a time, reaching the other with the trigger buttons. Tapping exactly when you switch characters gives you a speed boost. You cannot just hit the trigger buttons or you'll tire your character out. Resort Activities There are a number of activities that can be done at the resort outside of the sport games. Typically these don't really do much beyond earn you coins and level up character interactions. Activities can be done whenever. More about these later. Bazaar of Dreamz Hot Springz Vaporwave Sauna Wardrobe NPC Robotz Saturn Stage Resort Rooms Roster Playable Characters Starter Characters NeptuneNSR.png|/Neptune/ AunomeraNSR.png|/Aunomera/ Secret Characters TBA Gallery NeptuneResortSymbol.png|Neptune Summer Resort symbol Trivia *TBA Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Non-Canon Category:Sports Games Category:Neptune Summer Resort Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games